


Zombie Apocalypse

by texadian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly asks Sherlock about his zombie apocalypse plan. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in May, 2015.

  
Molly: Do you have a zombie apocalypse plan?

  
Sherlock: Excuse me? A what?

  
Molly: You know... If England was taken over by zombies.

  
Sherlock: The brain eating humanoids from cheesy horror flicks?

  
Molly: *laughs* Yes. Those would be the ones.

  
Sherlock: I fail to see how devising a plan for this zombie apocalypse would be a good use of time.

  
Molly: It's fun. Like a problem solving game.

  
Sherlock: *thinking* You said they've only taken over England?

  
Molly: Sure. Three quarters of London is overrun with them. You can't even leave 221b without fear of running into one.

  
Sherlock: And this were to happen now?

  
Molly: *nods; grinning at him deep in thought*

  
Sherlock: Is Mycroft a zombie?

  
Molly: If you want him to be.

  
Sherlock: *shakes head* No, he'll be useful.

  
Molly: *fiddles with her phone while he sits quietly*

  
Sherlock: *suddenly* I'd call Mycroft, we'd fly by helicopter to an un-infested airport, and travel to another continent. I was thinking North America or an island in South East Asia, just to be safe.

  
Molly: *brows raised* We?

  
Sherlock: Yes, Molly. You and I.

  
Molly: What about John?

  
Sherlock: *taken back* Oh, right. Well, he has Mary. He should be fine. *a pause* How about you Molly?

  
Molly: Who cares now? I'm with you. *splutters* I mean... I meant to say that geographically, I would be-

  
Sherlock: Yes, you would be with me. *winks*


End file.
